I See Dead People
by shadowdolls
Summary: Deidara can see dead people and he tries his best to ignore them. But now that a certain red headed ghost ask for his help, what would he do? Will he help or ignore him? AU Obviuosly Yaoi
1. Prologue

_**a/n Hey people! Ok this just popped on my head and hopes you like it. I honestly think this is better than Sasodei Red strings of Destiny. **_

_**Whoot I'm fuckin hyper right now! Hahaha hey peeps can ya review! Pwease xD baba black sheep have you any wool! Random me! Gack! P.s. nothing happens here much so just wait for the first chapter xD cuz that is surely good!**_

**I See Dead People**

**Deidara/Hidan- 16 years old**

_Prologue_

Deidara shuddered as he passed through an old alley way towards their school.

"Hey, you fucking ok blonde? You ain't looking too good." Hidan asked.

"If you see ghosts having sex in front of you in an old alley way would you be ok un?"

Hidan gave him a look of disgust as he shuddered at the thought. "Fuck that's disgusting. Man, I pity you for being able to fucking see the dead. Though it is kinda cool." He grinned.

Deidara just smiled and nodded at his best friend as they continued walking towards their destination.

You see after a car accident the blond teen has experienced when he was still a child he had no other choice but to get some of his body parts replaced, namely his arms and left eye. The operation was successful though there were a few minor setbacks…ok it wasn't exactly minor.

When they have finished the operation on the blond, they realized that the hands they've attached had mouths on its palms. They didn't actually bother the blond; in fact he found them useful for his art but the actual problem was his eye. Because of it he could see dead people a.k.a. ghosts. It was really frightening at first. He tried to cover his left eye hoping that if he couldn't see using it then he wouldn't be able to see ghosts but obviously it didn't work. It was probably because the nerves of his eyes were connected _(ok I have no idea if that's true but it is in here!)_.

It took him long sad painful years before he got used to seeing them. In fact, he just ignored them nowadays.

Hidan and Deidara finally reached the school gates after a 15 minute walk from the minimart. It might have been strange to see students go to school at a Sunday but that was where the two teens were staying. For short they were staying at the school dorms.

Both teens walked side by side until they reached a building just a few feet away from where the classrooms where. They stepped inside and walked straight in an empty lighted hall. Both ignored the other pathways that could've led to different places and just walked straight. The albino soon stopped in his tracks and faced a black wooden door with a red cloud on the top and two names written just below it.

"Well here's my fucking stop blonde. See you tomorrow at classes then. Haha and don't be fucking killed by any ghost while you're alone!" Hidan waved as he entered his shared room.

Deidara sighed as he also waved his goodbye and continued walking towards his room. Five doors later he reached a room with the names Deidara and Shigeki. He opened the door with his key and stepped inside the dark room.

_Shigeki must be sleeping…that's good un_ Deidara thought as he placed his recently bought food beside his bed as quietly as possible. The blond and his roommate weren't exactly the closest of friends. For some reason Shigeki didn't like Deidara much because he was gay. He was brought up as a Christian which means same sex relationship was kind of looked down upon.

Deidara tiptoed towards the bathroom and changed into boxers and a large shirt. He placed his casual clothes on a laundry basket and exited the bathroom silently and laid in bed. He set his alarm clock at 6:30 so he could get ready for school early. He closed his eyes dreaming of the first time he saw a bloodless ghost.


	2. Chapter 1

_**You know people...my user's having glitches so if you find anything wrong with this chapter tell me by reviewing so I can fix it...**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto**_

_**oh and P.S. the author does not see dead people xD and hopes she never will! (im a real scaredy cat .) **_

* * *

**I See Dead People**

**Kakuzu – 17**

**Deidara/Hidan/Shigeki/Sasori – 16**

_Chapter 1_

Deidara's knees shook as he stared into the muddy brown eyes of the dead child. It was the coldest eyes he had ever seen. The child's body was so pale with no blood in sight. He only wore a white hospital gown that reached his knees.

Deidara's feet finally gave in as he sat shaking on the snowy ground. It was his first time seeing a bloodless ghost and it terrified him more than the other ghosts he saw. You'd probably think ghost with blood and scars and missing body parts would be scarier than someone who doesn't but to Deidara the boy in front of him scared him shitless. At least if you saw someone with blood you'd probably have an idea with how they died but with someone so pale and bloodless you wouldn't have a clue how they turned that way. You wouldn't know what happened to them, what they've been through or why and how they died. It was scary thinking about it.

The boy slowly walked towards Deidara as the wind howled making his red locks sway. Deidara's heart started to speed up. He closed his eyes hoping the boy would disappear once he opened them. Though the moment he did he saw the boy leaning down towards his ear. He felt a cold chill run through his body as the boy spoke.

"Can you see me?" he asked.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Deidara woke up panting and sweaty. He looked around him trying to remember where he was. As soon as he realized he was in his room he quickly shut off his alarm clock. He sat on his bed and tried to calm his breathing.

It was only a dream…he didn't need to worry about anything. After a few seconds of trying to calm his breath and erasing the dream (flashback) from his memory, he stood up and grabbed a towel from his closet. He headed for the bathroom in their room and turned on the tap of the shower. He lazily stripped himself from his clothes and stepped into the warm water waiting to be fully wet. He then grabbed his shampoo and placed some directly on his blond locks scrubbing it clean.

Finally finishing cleaning his body he stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel he brought with him earlier. He placed the towel on his head and started drying his hair.

"Wow…your huge aren't cha." A voice few feet away from him commented.

Deidara's head suddenly shot up as he blushed a dark shade of red and screamed. There stood a few feet away from him was a red headed teen who wore a plain black top with red and black pants loosely hanging on his waist.

"Gaahh! W-who the hell are you un? And what the hell are you doing in my bathroom yeah?" he pointed accusingly at the red head who was smirking at him.

Suddenly he heard someone knock loudly on the bathroom door with matching worried shouts. "Hey Deidara is something wrong in there?"

He knew from the voice that it was Shigeki. _Oh shit I'm sure he'd think I'm crazy if I said there was a perverted ghost inside here in our bathroom un._ He panicked.

There weren't much people who knew he could see ghost mainly because he knew people wouldn't believe him that easily. It was actually hard trying to convince his close friends that he could see ghosts. People only tend to believe what they see or experience themselves.

"U-um n-nothing Shigeki yeah! J-just a bird crashing on the window in here un. No need to worry." He replied mentally giving himself a smack in the head at his stupid excuse.

"Pfft a bird? Only an idiot would believe that stupidly lame excuse." The red heard commented leaning on the door of the bathroom.

Gladly the blonde's roommate actually believed him (or probably just shrugged it off) and only told the blond to hurry up so that he could use the bathroom.

"Well I guess that guy's an idiot then." The red head whistled.

The blond just sighed and sat down the bathroom tiles as his mind temporarily calmed down.

"You know, you're giving me a perfect view of your dick and your ass by sitting like that." The red head said with a cocky smirk. _(cocky…*giggles*)_

Deidara blushed again as he quickly stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then glared daggers at the smirking red head before exiting the bathroom and giving his brown haired roommate the permission to use it. After Shigeki was out of sight, the blond haired teen walked towards his closet and took out his school uniform consisting of a black button up shirt with red clouds printed on it for design and white short sleeves and collar. Oh almost forgot about the red tie and black pants.

Deidara slightly jumped as he heard the red head's voice a few inches away from him. "You can see me right brat? Soooo why are you ignoring me?"

"Because un! You're dead and I don't want to be involved with you yeah. And I'm not a brat un!" He shouted before wearing his boxers and then his uniform with the first and second button undone and his tie loosely tied around his neck.

"You know you'd look better without any clothes." The red head smirked as he saw the blond blushed for the third time that morning.

"Shut up un!" he yelled before grabbing his bag and heading out of his room only being followed by the red head.

Great, he was being followed by a perverted red haired ghost. What a great start for a great morning.

As he walked away from his room he was oh-too-cheerfully greeted by his best friend, which for some reason pissed him off.

"Helfuckinglo blonde."

"Shut the hell up Hidan un." Deidara said too harshly than what he had hoped for.

"Well somebody woke up at the wrong fucking side of the bed."

Deidara sighed as he apologized. "Sorry Hidan yeah. I'm just being stalked by a perverted red headed ghost un."

Hidan slightly chuckled as he started walking beside the blond towards their class. The albino was one of the people who believed Deidara could see ghost, only because when they were children Hidan thought there was a ghost wrecking their house and Deidara confirmed it was true.

"Hmmm… you forgot gorgeous brat. You are being stalked by a perverted gorgeous red headed ghost." The red head said.

"Can't you just leave me alone un?" the blond shouted earning some stares from the people around him.

"Hey if you fucking didn't want me here you could've just said so earlier." Hidan said grumpily as he walked past the blond thinking that what the blond said was directed to him.

Deidara glared at the red head before rushing and catching up with the albino to apologize.

"Hey Hidan I wasn't talking to you un. I told you this red headed ghost was stalking me right yeah? Well he's also annoying the hell out of me too so please don't misunderstand un. I'm sorry, please forgive me yeah?" Deidara pleaded. Now who can resist a hot sexy blond teen's pleads?

"Whatfuckingever blonde. I'll believe you for now." Hidan said as they continued walking towards their school…well towards the building of their school that had their respective classes.

"Anywayz why the fucking hell is the red head following you?" Hidan asked curiously.

Deidara shrugged and noticed something happily. "Hey…the red head's gone un! He actually left me yeah!" he said gleefully as he looked around.

"Is that fucking so? Hmm maybe he's fucking rested in peace already." Hidan said as he watched the blond rejoice. "Anywayz why did ya call him perverted?"

Deidara blushed for like the fourth time that morning and quickly changed the subject. He didn't want to say that a ghost saw him naked in the bathroom. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Um well…hey where's Kakuzu un? I haven't seen him all morning yeah." Deidara asked happy to have gotten the subject changed.

"He fucking left early…something about fucking studying for an exam." Hidan said. "Hey wait…you fucking dodged the fucking question you little shit!" Hidan realized.

Just then the bell rang signaling the start of classes. Deidara was relieved and said a silent thank you to the school bell.

"Well I'm gonna talk to you later Hidan un. Don't wanna be late for history; you know how Orochimaru-sensei can be yeah." He said dashing towards his classroom barely hearing the albino say that they'll talk about it later.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sigh another chappie done. though i think this was rather stupid...ima gonna probably quit this story soon enough...maybe...well if i dont get much review of course i won't continue it oh and sorry for the people who actually read this cause well ima gonna update kind of slower since im gonna start school again :( waaahhh i don't wanna go back to school yet :(( sigh oh well.**_

_**hope you guys actually review! Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**_

**

* * *

I See Dead People**

**Deidara-16**

**Sasori-16**

**Orochimaru/kakashi – You probably don't care xD**

_Chapter 2_

Deidara reached his classroom early finding an empty seat at the front area of the room. He was too lazy to walk anywhere else so he just sat there satisfied. 1st period always sucked for Deidara, none of his friends were there with him.

As the blond waited for the teacher to come his mind drifted off to the red head he met earlier. Hidan actually had a good question, why was the red head following him? Though maybe he was just messing with the blond since it didn't seem like he had a reason to speak to him right?

He remembered how the red head talked to him; it was flirty, teasing and kind of cute. Hmm cute…wait what? God is he going crazy; he did not just think the red head was cute…but well, fine he can't deny the red head was cute with his red hair kind of tousled and his deep muddy brown eyes stare at him with hints of lust oh and let's not forget that cocky playful smirk he wore the entire time he was talking to the blond…wait doesn't that redhead remind him of someone?

"Yo brat, missed me?"

Deidara slightly jumped surprised as he cursed and placed his hand in his chest to calm his rapid beating heart down. He received a few questioning stares and quickly thought of an excuse.

"M-my hand mouths bit their tongue while I was chewing clay un." He explained to everyone who was staring. They all believed his little lie and went back to what they were doing before the scream.

"You have hand mouths brat?" The red head questioned as the blond sat back down and placed his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm.

"Yeah and you know what, just talk to the hand un." Deidara said as he held his left hand in front of the red head's face. The hand mouth suddenly smiled maniacally as it put out its tongue and licked the air.

"Hmmm a little disturbing but anywayz, we have to talk brat." The red head suddenly said seriously earning a raised eyebrow from the blond.

"What's up with the sudden seriousness un? And why should I talk to you yeah. And for fucking's sake stop calling me brat un." He whispered softly yet audible for the red head but no one else. He didn't want his classmates thinking that he was a crazy freak who liked to talk to himself, kind of like Zetsu (no offense Zetsu).

The red head just grumbled as he sat on the blonde's desk. "Well you're already talking to me so can't you just give me time to explain why I'm actually following you without you snapping on me?"

Deidara groaned and looked at his watch "You've got 1 minute to explain un. But if the reason you're following me sucks like shit I'm calling an exorcist."

The red head smirked. "Well ok I'll get straight to the point then. I need your help." Deidara lifted an eyebrow and waited for the teen to continue. "You see when I um died I wasn't actually sent to heaven or hell, I was in this like white room with a lady. The lady told me she was an angel and that she was there to deliver a message from God. She told me that I had to accomplish an unfinished business I had on earth before I was actually put to wherever I was supposed to be."

"And that unfinished business would be un….."

"I need to find out what happened to me and how I died. Then I'd decide." The red head explained.

"Wait wouldn't you know what happened to you when you died yeah? And decide 'bout what?" Deidara asked looking at the red head unbelievingly.

"I don't exactly know about the decision part since the angel didn't answer me when I asked about it…she said I'd know when I find the cause of my death. And well no I do not know how I died. I can only remember sleeping in a car with my mom driving and then the next thing I know I was dead…" he said with devoid of any emotion.

Deidara frowned thinking he must of brought up something the red head didn't want to remember. "Sorry un…"

"Hn. Anyways you gonna help me or not?" the red head asked as he jumped off the blonde's table and faced the scowling blond.

"Why should I help you yeah? Can't you just do it yourself un?" the red head rolled his eyes "Well I can't actually do it myself since I can't communicate with people and ask them if they knew me or not or whatever. So it would be too hard. Plus c'mon, you don't seem like a heartless person so just help me brat. Nothing would happen to you."

The blond grumbled "That's the point; nothing will happen to me un. So there's no point in helping you yeah. Just look for another person who can see ghost un. I'm sure I'm not the only one who can see ghosts in this school of freaks yeah."

The red head raised his eyebrow at what the blond called his school. "School of freaks?"

"Are you blind un? Look around you; can you see a normal person in this classroom yeah?"

The red head did as told. He looked around the classroom and noticed immediately that the blond was right. He couldn't find a normal person in sight. There were teens that have devil wings, tail and horns in the back of the room and at the left side he could see teens playing with fire using their bare hands and teens controlling water and ice. And when he actually looked up on the ceiling he could find people floating in the air using boards, animals and other stuff. And wait…is that a mermaid with those devils?

"Wow…never noticed how weird the people here really are. But I don't think they notice me at all. Plus in all this 6 years I've been following you, you're the only one who I know can see me brat."

Deidara's eyes widen. Six years? Was this guy serious?

"W-what the fuck? You've been following me for six years? Who the hell are you anyway you stalker?" Deidara shouted oh-too-loudly standing up. The entire class suddenly stared at him like he was crazy. Deidara didn't care anymore though. All his 6 years of existence from now he was actually being stalked by a red headed ghost. The thoughts of someone watching him sleep and take a bath made him blush. This guy really was a pervert. _(or maybe he's the perverted one for thinking of that)_

"Oi I suggest you keep your voice down if you don't wanna attract attention and you don't have to worry, I wasn't ever spying on you on the shower or anything like that….most of the time." Deidara's face turned crimson red.

"God your disgusting!" he said as he grabbed some clay from his clay pouch and threw an exploding clay bird towards the red head. But he forgot that he was talking to a ghost so the clay had gone through the red head and went straight towards his history teacher.

If it was possible, Deidara would have turned back time and stopped himself from saying the words that had detonated the clay but it was too late. Without thinking he yelled the words katsu and the clay exploded catching his teacher off guard. Luckily the other students near the entrance of the classroom saw what was coming and got away before the detonation.

Orochimaru laid there on the ground unconscious as the students in the classroom rejoice. Free period they all thought.

Suddenly the teacher from the classroom beside their own entered the room and stared at the possibly lifeless body of the snake like sensei.

"Deidara, principal's office now." The silver haired teacher sighed.

Deidara silently nodded as he left the cheering room and glared daggers at the red head. Unluckily for him the ghosts still followed him outside snickering loudly.

"Well that was entertaining, though I am disappointed that you don't remember me brat. Hmmm maybe this can refresh your memory."

The blond was ignoring the red head until he noticed him lean towards his ear. He felt a cold chill run through his body as the boy spoke.

"Can you see me?" he asked.

Deidara's eyes widened as he remembered the little boy he met 10 years ago.

"W-who are you un?"

The red head smirked. "Akasuna Sasori"

* * *

_**Fuck totally crappy chapter. ugh. I am such a bad writer.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**a/n I am sorry if you'd find this chapter crappy…I worked on in at night and heat! God it's totally hot today! Oh and since today is a successful school day ima give you this chappie! **_

**I See Dead People**

**Deidara/Hidan/Sasori/Shigeki- 16**

**Kakuzu - 17**

_Chapter 3_

"Hey Brat wake up! If you don't you won't be able to take a shower before school."

Deidara slightly yelped as the loud voice rudely woke him up and caused him to stumble off his bed. He rubbed his aching head as he glared daggers at the smirking red head who was now lying on his bed.

"God, I swear that if you weren't dead I'd already have killed you un. And stop calling me brat; I do have a name you know un." Deidara said as he slowly stood up and checked his alarm clock. It was 6:45; he probably forgot to set his alarm on because of the hectic day he had yesterday. He grabbed his towel from his closet and turned the door knob of the bathroom door only to find it locked. His roommate had probably woken up early and decided to take a bath.

After a few minutes of waiting outside the bathroom door Shigeki walked out of the bathroom wearing his uniform. The brown haired teen then raised an eyebrow at his grumpy looking roommate.

"May I ask why you look so irritated?"

"My life is being fucked up by a scorpion un." The blond said before slamming the bathroom door closed.

"Don't fucking follow me inside the bathroom un!" Shigeki heard the blond yell followed by glasses breaking and bottles crashing on the door.

Shigeki sighed at his roommate. He wasn't even following him into the bathroom! And what the hell did he mean his life was being controlled by a scorpion?

Deidara happily sighed as he relaxed under the warm showers. He finally got rid of Sasori, well at least for now. He knew once he got out of the bathroom he'd have to face the red head again.

Yesterday was so eventful and exhausting. Sasori has actually convinced the blonde to help him with his 'finding out how I died' thing promising that he'd tell the blond why he was stalking him all this 6 years but a whole day passed and he still didn't know. The red head assured that once he trusted the blond he'd tell him so that may take a while.

Just then the words the red head uttered when he was accompanying the blonde in his detention rang in his mind 'Hey the sooner you help, the sooner I'd be out of your sight and this world.' For some reason that made the blond frown.

Deidara finally finished his shower and stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. The first thing the blond noticed was the warm grateful look the red head had as he held a puppet look-a-like of the blond. (And also the absence of his roommate)

_He must have noticed it on top of his bedside table un._

"So you still keep this." Sasori said more of a statement than a question though Deidara felt like he needed to respond.

"Um un. I found it on my room gift wrapped on my 12th birthday yeah. Though I still don't know who gave it to me; even so I love it, it's beautiful un. It was the first art gift anyone's actually given to me yeah. And you know what; whoever gave that puppet to me always gave me wonderful gifts every time my birthday came up. " Deidara explained a soft smile featured on his face.

He turned towards the red head as he heard him chuckle. He was ready to shoot him a glare but as he saw how cute the scorpion was when he laughed, he quickly turned away and hid the small pinkish blush that visibly spread across his cheeks.

"I'm flattered that you like the gifts I gave you brat." Sasori said shocking the blond.

"T-that was you who gave all those gifts un?" The scorpion just nodded and threw the blonde's uniform on his face.

"Yeah now you better get dressed if you don't wanna be late for class. I'm gonna wait for you outside or something. If you take too long I'm gonna kill you. I hate waiting." He said. Though it was kind of ironic since Sasori shouldn't have had the problem in waiting because he had all the time in the world, being a ghost and all.

Sasori started to walk out the door until he felt a hand pass through his ghostly flesh.

"S-sorry to do that un. J-just wanted to say thank you yeah." The blond said looking away from the dead teen. He was a little embarrassed with the blush that has appeared on his face.

Sasori smirked. "No prob brat."

The blonde felt the air around the room warm as the red head left. There was always a cold chill in the area the scorpion was, probably because it was somewhat like a reminder that there was a dead person around, though for some reason he liked it. It just felt somehow comforting and friendly. He never felt alone whenever he felt the familiar chill the ghost produces unknowingly.

_He probably passed through it un._ He thought.

He went back to his bed and started wearing his uniform. As he slipped his right hand unto its sleeves he couldn't help but stare at his hand and remember the feeling he had when he tried to grab a hold of the red head's shoulder. It felt like touching air…well that was no surprise, even so he was still wondering why the scorpion's able to touch any object on his own will yet he can't touch or be touched by living humans.

He sighed as he resumed in wearing his uniform. Why was he even thinking about these things? It wasn't like he was disappointed about it or something…right?

Deidara stepped out of his room and was greeted by a bored looking red head.

"That took you long enough brat." He said as he started walking or more like floating.

"It took me like only a few minutes un. Sheesh you need to work on your patience yeah." Deidara then raised an eyebrow as he noticed something visibly different about the red head.

"Hey wait where did you get the change of clothes yeah?" he asked looking at the scorpion up and down. Sasori was now wearing a black leather jacket over a black and red striped sleeveless shirt. He was also wearing black jeans with a chains dangling from the pockets, and hanging around his neck was a sand gourd. Deidara can't help but think that the scorpion looked….hot.

"I got them from another ghost." Sasori shrugged.

"Wait what un? You stole them yeah?"

"Well you were checking me out so I think it's worth it." The red head said with a smirk.

Deidara blushed as he looked away.

"You're evil yeah."

"Hey blonde who's fucking evil? Ima gonna introduce the shithead to Jashin-sama! I'm sure he'd love to meet him."

"I'm talking 'bout Sasori un. Oh and get the hell off me Hidan yeah." The blonde replied as he tried to pry the albino's arm off his shoulders.

"Ah that fucking red headed ghost who was pissing you off all day yesterday? Hehe, where is that fucking little stalker anyways?"

"He's in front of us yeah. He's practically glaring daggers at you right now un." Deidara said as he finally got the immortal's arm of him.

"What the fuck did I do to him?" he yelled earning a smack in the head.

He turned around and saw a tall muscular man rubbing his temple from a clearly forming headache. ""'Kuzu what did you fucking do that for?" Hidan whined.

"You're too fucking loud and it's giving me a headache." The stitched teen said as he rubbed his temple. "That's probably why the red head is glaring at you."

"You fucking know about the little stalker?" Hidan asked shocked.

"I told them about it yesterday at lunch when you were having one of your crazy weird rituals un." The blond shrugged.

"They are not fucking crazy or weird you shithea–"Before he could finish, a piece of candy flew right into his mouth choking him.

Deidara raised a questioning eyebrow directed towards the red head as he saw him snatch a candy from a random students hand with his chakra strings and aimed it in the albino's open mouth.

"He was getting too noisy." he shrugged.

Deidara chuckled as he left the choking albino and his boyfriend in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey I'm curious, why did you glare at Hidan earlier un?"

Sasori turned his head away hiding the small blush forming on his cheeks. "Nothing, don't think about it too much." He did not want to tell the blond he was jealous that the albino gets to touch him that casually while he can't even shake hands with him. With advantages comes disadvantages; even when you're dead and a ghost.

_**(just wanted to say that Orochimaru is at the hospital because of what Deidara did yesterday^^ so he has 1**__**st**__** period free xD)**_

_**Um guys can you review. Seriously I need some critics here. I need to know how to improve my story so please review! I wouldn't care if all you say are like bad comments that would actually help me! Oh and I just really need reviews cause I mean c'mon nobody actually gets that much encouraged with an empty review box.**_


	5. Special chapter

_You don't need a reason to love someone. When you have a reason for loving someone you're using your brain, but if you love someone with no specific reason you're using your heart._

**I See Dead People**

**Deidara – 11 then turned 12**

**Sasori – 12 (will eventually turn 13 when it's November 8 xD)**

_Special chapter_

Today was May 4 and a certain red headed ghost found out that it was a cute little blonde's birthday.

He's been following (more like stalking) the blond for over a year and a half already and for some reason whenever the red head saw the blonde's smile it always warmed his heart. It was like a drug that he'd gladly give a life just to grab hold of it. It was addicting, sweet and warm. He never wanted that smile to disappear.

Anyways since it's the blonde's birthday he thought that it would be great if he gave him a gift. Gifts always made people happy right?

With that on his mind Sasori thought hard of what can please the blond. Over these past years he'd watched Deidara, he noticed that a lot of simple things would please the blond _(and also that the blond was gay). _

_What would be the perfect gift?_ He asked himself.

Just then, he saw the blond enter his room. He quickly ducked low on the tree branch he was sitting on and hid himself behind the bundle of leaves. After the first time the blond saw him Deidara fainted. He never showed himself again after that, afraid he'd get the same reaction.

He watched the blonde enter his room all giddy and excited. Sasori noticed that the blond had a thick amount of clay on his hand and like a lightning bolt the red head thought of the perfect gift he could give the blond.

He quickly jumped of the tree branch he was on and ran towards a wood shop. He remembered how the blond would react towards art; he'd always show the biggest smile he had when he sees its beauty. Sasori could understand why the blond would be all happy and excited with art, after all he loved art as much as the blond maybe even more.

He finally reached the wood shop panting as he walked through the door (by this time Sasori has gotten used to being a ghost). He saw the shop owner sleeping on his desk and he smiled. He could actually work on making a puppet without someone disturbing him.

He started to walk towards the work bench of the shop and sat down. He noticed different woods scattered on the table. He chose the wood that he thought was of best quality and immediatly started to work on his puppet gift.

You might ask why a puppet. Well the red head believed art was eternal and what better art can there be if you were talking about eternal? Also puppets were the best things he could make and could control with his chakra strings so he enjoyed creating them.

A few effort-filled hours later he finally finished his puppet. It happily turned out the way he wanted it to. He scanned the shop looking around to see something he could possible wrap his creation in. He smiled when he found gift wrappers scattered on the floor a few feet away from the work bench. He quickly ran to it and began wrapping his present.

May 5, Deidara's birthday. He was so excited today. He had a small party with his friends at his house and he knew it would be fun.

The blond child immediately ran downstairs and was greeted by a present sitting contently in their dining table.

"Is this for me okaa-san un?" the blond asked excitedly.

His mom cheerfully said yes and gave him the permission to open it. Deidara immediately ripped the colourful paper off with excitement and found new clothes and shoes in it.

He happily hugged his mom and thanked her for the new wardrobe. He always did love her fashion sense.

The whole day went perfectly for Deidara. Games were played and presents were unwrapped; but even so, he can't help get a little bit disappointed. He never actually received the gift he wanted most...something art related.

Deidara tiredly walked towards his room and plopped on his bed. It was getting pretty dark and late; he was tired and sleepy. The thought of resting soon enveloped his mind causing his eyes to close and his body to limp tiredly on the bed. Sleep almost took over him but the feeling of something hard hit his stomach woke him back up. He quickly sat up looking at the object lying on his stomach; it was a bright blue decorated box – the same color as his eyes – with a printed yellow ribbon tied beautifully and expertly on the box. He looked around to see who could have thrown it but saw no one.

He cautiously picked up the box and noticed a letter attached to it.

**Happy Birthday Dei! This is a gift for you**

**Hope you like it and take care of it^^**

The note said. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the back of the card hoping to see the name of the person who sent it but he saw nothing. Nonetheless he opened the gift anyways.

His eyes widened as he saw the content of the present. He jumped happily on his bed as he took out the small puppet from its box. It looked exactly like him it was beautiful! And it even had clothes on. It was wearing a black cloak with red clouds printed on them. This truly was a wonderful form of art he thought.

He finally stopped bouncing on his bed and quickly ran towards his window. The only person he could think of that would have known what he wanted for his birthday was an angel.

He then clasped his hand together with the puppet between them.

"Thank you for giving me my birthday wish angel-san." He said loudly into the sky.

He then returned back to his bed and laid there hugging the small puppet in his hands as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Sasori blushed madly as he heard the blond yell his thanks.

_Angel-san huh? That's nice._ He thought happily as he stared at the blonde's peaceful happy sleeping face. _Glad I made you smile Deidara._

_**Ah….very interesting chapter….weird o_O. but honestly I found the part where dei calls sasori angel-san. Hihi I can imagine it and it's just so cute .**_

_**Reviews would be very much appreciated**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**a/n This happens the same day as chapter 3 but at lunch! Oh and the lunch table is circular k?**_

**I See Dead People**

**Practically all characters are- 16**

**Kakuzu/Pain/Konan – 17**

**(Takes place at lunch in the cafeteria)**

_Chapter 4_

Deidara's first three classes went by fast and totally humiliating. Sasori kept talking to him throughout all his classes, and Deidara being Deidara couldn't simply ignore the red head's blabbering. He ended up shouting at the red head embarrassing himself in the process simply because he's the only one who can see the scorpion.

The blond heavily sighed as he rested his head on the lunch table. Pain merely raised an eyebrow at his friend's unusual behavior.

"What's wrong with him? And where is Hidan?" He asked the raven sitting beside the blonde.

"Well, Hidan's, as usual, doing one of his rituals and Deidara…he embarrassed himself all morning." Itachi said matter-of-factly.

"It's not my fault un! Sasori keeps annoying the hell outta me yeah!" Deidara shouted earning a few snickers from his friends.

"Aww I know you love to hear my sexy voice Deidara." The red head said smirking.

"Shut up un." He muttered banging his head back at the table.

"Have you actually tried to think of a way to find out how Sasori-san died?" Kisame asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Deidara saw Sasori sadden at the topic. "We _tried_ but Sasori doesn't have much information about the events before he died since he was sleeping so we couldn't figure out much yeah." He said. Kisame noticed his friend's features sadden as he spoke. He was obviously getting kind of attached to the apparition.

"Hey 'Tachi is good at solving mysteries and puzzles. Maybe he can help you guys, right 'Tachi?" Kisame said trying to cheer up the blond.

"Why not?" Itachi shrugged.

Deidara looked at the weasel contemplating if he should ask help from him. Can he really help them? Well Itachi is the student council vice President. And he has the highest IQ in all of Akatsuki High. His gaze switched from Itachi to Sasori. He looked at the red head straight in the eye as if asking permission if he can tell the raven bits of the red head's past. Sasori only shrugged leaving the decision for the blond to make.

"Well ok then un. You see Sasori said the last thing he remembers was getting to his mom's car and sleeping throughout the whole road trip –"

"Where were they actually going?" Itachi interrupted.

"He was going to his grandma's house here in Amegakure and before you ask no he does not know where his grandma's house is un." Itachi nodded his head thinking deeply.

"When he woke up where was he?" he asked again.

Deidara looked at Sasori for the answer. "I woke up in the middle of the street here in Amegakure."

The blond immediately told Itachi the new found information. "So he probably died at the street he appeared on. The only possible way he could have gotten killed in the street without him knowing must have been a car accident taken place when they were driving towards his grandmother's house." Itachi said in his usual monotone voice. "Or there was a criminal loose in the street who hijacked their car." Kakuzu added.

"It couldn't have been a bloody accident un. When I first met him he was so bloodless yeah. Wait now that I think about it, Sasori why were you wearing a hospital gown when I first saw you un? You did die on the street right so why –"

"I don't know ok brat!" he yelled making Deidara flinch. Itachi noticed it and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"H-he doesn't know yeah."

Sasori sighed as he saw the hurt expression on the blonde's face. He didn't exactly mean to shout but talking about his death just seemed weird and irritating. He wasn't actually that comfortable with it. "Sorry brat, I didn't exactly mean to shout…and about the bloodless thing you were talking about, truth is I did have blood and a huge injury on my head when I first appeared as a ghost, but then it disappeared after a few months before I saw you."

"It's ok I know you might be kind of uncomfortable talking 'bout your death yeah." He said smiling slightly. Sasori smiled back before Deidara turned towards Itachi again. "Ok so Sasori said he did have blood on him when he first woke up dead but it disappeared which I'm sure is unusual because every ghost I have ever seen never gotten their injuries healed after they died un."

"Is that so…well I guess that would be enough for now." The raven said as he crumpled his empty paper bag that had his lunch and threw it in the trashcan.

"Huh un?"

"Well you said that Akasuna-san has a grandmother who lived here right? If we're lucky she'd still be alive and living here. My dad is the chief in the police department so he has records of people who stay in this town. So I'll simply ask for her file."

"Can you actually ask for something that confidential 'Tachi?" Kisame asked.

He shrugged."If he doesn't give me then I'll simply steal it." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyways I need to know the name and description of Akasuna's grandmother."

"It's Chiyo Akasuna though I have no idea how she looks like. It would've been the first time I saw her." Sasori said looking at Itachi. He was impressed by the weasel; he was smart, calm and composed, and powerful.

Deidara echoed Sasori's words for the raven to hear. He nodded as he leaned at Kisame and waited for him to finish his lunch so they can go to their next class together.

"Hey Uchiha….thanks, for helping yeah." The blond said gratefully.

"You're a friend, so I don't have any problem helping you." For a split second Deidara thought he saw a small smile on Itachi's lips though it was hard to tell because it was quickly replaced with his emotionless façade. Hey it might have even been his imagination.

"Come back here you fucking heathen rat! You are going to be my fucking sacrifice to Jashin-sama!"

A lot of curses and Jashin…now who did they know speak like that? All turned towards the direction of the voice and saw the one and only Jashinist chasing around a rat in the cafeteria while waving his three bladed scythe in the air.

Girls screamed as the rat and Hidan passed by. Deidara's group only sighed.

"Why the hell is he chasing a rat?" Sasori asked.

"He uses animals as a sacrifice to his god Jashin since he isn't allowed to actually kill people anymore un." He explained as he watched his friend run around and chase the rat. He knew it would cause trouble and it sure did. The rat ran towards the table beside them and crawled towards a brown haired teen the blond knew as his roommate.

Now what would happen when a Christian and a Jashinist meet?

"Give me the fucking rat you fucking shithead!" Hidan yelled as he held out his hand for the small innocent animal.

"And what do you intend to do with it my friend?" Shigeki asked calmly as he patted the rat on his shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious bitch? Hahaha Ima kill it and sacrifice it to Jashin-sama!" Hidan said maniacally.

The brown haired teen simply continued petting the rat as it calmed down on his shoulder "I am sorry but I will not allow you to kill this living creature. The purpose of life is to live and to taste experience in the utmost. This applies to all living creatures for all has life. Anyway what kind of god would want his people to kill?"

"Ha! Jashin-sama obviously! You know what never mind giving me the fucking rat I'll just fucking kill you along with the fucking rat then! Jashin-sama would be very pleased!"

Hidan raised his scythe and slashed it down towards the brown haired teen but instead of seeing blood splatter all around him he saw nothing but a broken seat. The albino looked up expecting to see the Christian. And he was right; hovering above him was a black and white winged brown haired teen. This obviously annoyed the shit out of the albino.

"Damit be a fucking man and fight me! Or is your 'God' fucken shitty enough to actually forbid you to stab someone in the gut!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry but fighting is not in my nature and it would be very much appreciated if you do not use profane words around me."

"Damit! I am so gonna fucking chop your damn wings off when I get the fucking chance!" Hidan yelled.

"Oh please Hidan you call that wings?" a blue haired girl beside Pain snorted standing up. "This is what you call wings." She said forming paper wings from her body.

"Damit Konan watch were you spread that thing." Kisame said though instantly shutting up once he saw her glare.

"Quite impressive Miss Konan though I do believe mine looks more realistic." _Oh this guy was asking for a fight_, everyone thought.

Konan flew upwards halting in front of the brown haired teen looking furious and releasing an 'I am so killing you' aura. "Heh, well at least I don't praise a god that probably doesn't exist at all. Pain is the one and only true god."

Shigeki glared at the blue haired teen. "I do believe that having a god complex doesn't make that person a god." He retorted.

Oh this guy was asking for it.

Pain grabbed Konan's leftovers – spaghetti with meatballs – and threw it in the air successfully hitting the winged male.

"Food fight!" Hidan yelled laughing crazily.

Deidara sighed in relief as he finally laid in bed. The food fight turned into a bloody fight after Hidan injured Shigeki's white wing. The teachers only gotten to the cafeteria after half of the students already fainted from fright, exhaustion or lack of blood. The blond though didn't care; he was actually disappointed the teachers came and stopped their fun. He was enjoying using his art to blow up some of the student's body parts.

The aftermath of the fracas wasn't that enjoyable either. Everyone inside the cafeteria was suspended for 3 days so that meant the test and activities that they were all suppose to take would be marked as a big fat 0.

"You know you have a sick twisted form of art brat." Sasori commented as he sat beside the lying blond.

"Heh, and turning people into puppets for the name of art when you're only 9 years old isn't sick yeah?"

Sasori smirked before lying down beside the blond. "Of course it isn't its art brat. Anyway take a bath, you smell like food and blood mixed together and believe me it does not smell that great."

"Fine fine, but if I see you inside the bathroom peeping at me I'll call some ghost extinguisher or something yeah."

"Ghost extinguisher…heh you serious brat?" Deidara put out his tongue and went inside the bathroom.

This made the red head feel kind of lonely. The blonde's roommate was currently in the school's infirmary getting his wings fixed from the damages Hidan, Konan and Pain has inflicted (it was a miracle he was still alive) so he really was left alone.

The red head couldn't help but think because in the silence. He wondered if he would have ever met the blond and in a way become close to him if he didn't die. He also wondered what would happen when he finally figures out how he died. Would he disappear? Would he rest in peace? No, the real question is can he rest in peace knowing that he won't ever be able to see the blond again.

Sasori heard the bathroom door open revealing a wet blond haired beauty. He couldn't stop staring as water droplets slid down his body slowly. It just made him so much sexier. He was disappointed that there wasn't a way he could ever touch the blonde's body.

"Stop it yeah." Deidara blushed.

"Stop what brat?"

"Staring un."

"I'm staring?"

"Whatever yeah." He said as he took out a pair of boxers and a baggy shirt from his closet.

"Move I wanna sleep yeah." He told the red head after finishing changing. "Can you close the light un?" he asked.

The red head only 'hned' before switching off the lights.

"Night yeah." Deidara said drifting off to sleep.

"Night brat." He sat beside the blond watching him sleep soundly and peacefully. _Can I actually leave this pretty face and kind heart once I find out the truth about my death? _He asked himself.

_**OH MY GOD GUYS i'M SUCH AND IDIOT! I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS STORY! I WAS GONNA DELETE SOMETHING ELSE BUT I DELETED THIS INSTEAD . I AM SO SORRY**_


End file.
